Hold Your Own
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: With a little persuasion from Weezing, James decides to make his own way with out TR, and become a true trainer, well, until he gets pulled into an unlikely adventure. Has some supernatural stuff in. JamesOC. Story written for TeamRocketDiva!
1. Leaving

Hold Your Own

Chapter 1

James life sucked. All of his life he's been mistreated and bossed around. First by his parents and Jessebellethen by the Giovanni, Jessie, Meouth and every other member of Team Rocket. If something wrong happened it was always his fault. He always found himself getting smacked from Jessie or clawed from Meouth. Even for reason's he didn't understand, like when they followed Ash to the Island that had all of the Squirtle and Wartortle and one Blastoise, they tied to nab the Blastoise but ended up almost drowning, Ash and his fiends saved them, even though their always stealing off him, and Jessie hit him just because he was grateful for their help. He'd had enough, then again he'd had enough years ago, he wanted to leave Team Rocket, but he had no were to go, or no money, he was stuck. James looked up into the night sky, watching the stars twinkle and shimmer from his position sat on the edge of a cliff. 20 metes away lay Jessie and Meouth, both sound asleep. James thought he was the only one awake, but Weezing flu up to him, the Pokemon glance at his sad trainer, then flowed his gaze to the night sky. Weezing new what the matter was. "Wheez weezing wheez?" (Why don't we go, leave all of this behind us.)

Never looking away from the sky James spoke softly. "I can't. What would we do, there would we go."

"Weezing weezing weez." (You could become a proper trainer.)

"But how would we eat, or buy supplies?"

"Weezing weez weezing." (We'll battle other trainers for money.)

James finely lowered his gaze, he bought his keens to his chest, wrapped his arms around his keens and rested his head on his keens. "I can't, I'm rubbish at battling, I always end up making you lose. I'm no good at anything.

"Weezing weez weezing weezing weez weez." (Not true, you're a great trainer, even if you don't always win, you look after your pokemon, you've always been kind to me. You don't have to be an amazing battler to be a good trainer, you just need the love for pokemon and a fire in your heart.)

"But I'd get heart burn." James interrupted with a slight whine, he'd had that befor and it hurt, he didn't want it again.

Weezing rolled his eyes. "Weezing." (Not literally.) He sighed.

"Oh." James said, feeling stupid. "…I don't know Weezing, I mean I want to go, I really do…but I can't. I can't leave all of this behind."

"Weezing weez weezing." (Of course you can, it will be hard, but it'll get easier, I promise.)

James turned to look at Jessie and Meouth, he watched their even breathing, their chests slowly moving up and down. Weezing gave his stranded trainer a few minutes to mull it over. After a few minutes James eyes suddenly hardened. "Weez." (James?)

"Let's go." James jumped to his feet, grabbed his pokeball containing Victreebell, gave his companions a last look and took of into the night. Weezing hurried along after him, a little stunned by his sudden decision and movements.

James speed walked along the grass, bushing through bushes and going around trees, he didn't no were he was heading and he didn't care as long as he got as far away from his current life as possible.


	2. Adriana

Hold Your Own

Sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you for the reviews, and a special thanks to TeamRocketDiva for getting me to hurry up and write this.

Chapter 2

It was now morning and James found himself in the middle of a clearing, not knowing were to go from here. Weezing had suggested that he go's back to his old home and get Growlithe, it was a good idea, he'd love to see the fire puppy again, but he wasn't to keen on seeing his parents or Jessebelle again any time soon. So, he instead decided to go to town and get a change of clothes.

As soon as he got to the nearest city, which happened to be Pewter City, he began to look around for a clothes store, keeping half hidden in the shadows due to his Team Rocket uniform. He didn't have much money on him, but enough to last him a few days. When he found a shop James returned Weezing and made his way inside. Filing through the racks he pulled out a pair of plain, faded blue jeans and dark green shirt. He looked them over and with a slight shrug went over to the counter. He paid the sales lady and left the shop, a strange feeling bubbling inside his stomach as he did so. This is it, he's free of Team Rocket, free from his old life, and ready to start anew.

James quickly made his way to the public toilets and changed into his new clothes. James grabbed his uniform and through it into a bin outside. He took a big breath of air and smiled. With the smile still on his face James made his way to the Pokemon Centre to check up on Weezing and Victreebell. For the first time in his life James just strolled through the open doors like any other trainer. James made his way over to the Nurse Joy and smiled. "Hello." Joy greeted friendly. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I just wanted a check up on my Pokemon."

"OK, let's just have a look shall we." James handed over his Pokeballs and Joy disappeared for a few minutes. When she returned she handed them back over with a smile. "Your Pokemon and perfectly healthy."

"Thank you." James bowed politely. He said goodbye, then turned and left. Leaving the Pokemon Centre his wasn't sure were to go or what to do. He looked around him at all of the people shopping, chatting and lathing. James already had plenty of supplies for his new journey, so a trip to the store wasn't necessary. So, with nothing else he needed to do James headed out into the country, were he could capture new Pokemon and train his own. As soon as he left the city limits James released Weezing and the pair set off. They hadn't gotten far when a Farfetch'd ran in front of them, almost tripping James up. Both James and Weezing looked at it in wonder as it ran around in circles franticly. "Er, what is it doing?" James voiced allowed, not taking his eyes off of the bird Pokemon. It ran off to the left, then back again, then back to the left and called. '_Maybe it wants us to follow it._' James thought. He glanced at his Pokemon, they walked over towards the Farfetch'd who carried on, every now and then looking over its shoulder to make sure James was still following. It was travelling at a fast pace and James soon had to run to keep up with it. They ran through the country, leaving the path far behind. After a full on sprint for at least twenty minutes they finely came to a stop. "Thank God… I'm used… to running." James gasped aloud, then looked around himself, not far ahead there was something going on. Farfetch'd ran over and James squinted his eyes, trying to see what was happening. It seemed as though a swarm of Beedrill were attacking something, or someone. He immediately ran closer, Weezing following, and saw a Wigglytuff, Poliwhirl and Vulpix trying to fight them off, but they were over whelmed, their were to many Beedrill. Behind the three Pokemon James saw a girl on the ground, unconscious. It was obvious the Farfetch'd and other three were her Pokemon. Farfetch'd jumped into the fray and James pulled out his Pokeball containing Victreebell. "Go Victreebell, use Vine Whip, Weezing, Toxic." Weezing went to fight and Victreebell came out of his ball with a flash of light. A second later James found himself upside down in Victreebell's mouth. "Now really isn't the time. Get those Beedrill!" Victreebell dropped James and did as instructed.

"Viiiccc!" It called out, Vine Whipping his opponents to the ground. Weezing was doing well, Tackling, Head butting and poisoning the Beedrill. Farfetch'd was running around like crazy, using his plant like a sword. Poliwhirl was shooting out Hydro Pump in every direction and Vulpix was madly shooting out Flamethrower's. After a few minutes of battle Vulpix and Weezing seemed to have come up with a plan. As toxic was reactive with fire the two Pokemon were combining their attacks and doing serious damage. With the help of the other Pokemon, the Beedrill began to retreat. As soon as they were gone James ran over to the girl along with all the Pokemon. She looked to be around the same ages him with long brown hair, a white and red t-shirt and red shorts.

Ten minutes later James had rolled out his sleeping bag and laid the girl out on it, he'd checked her for injuries, but all she had was a few scratches and bruises, but she seemed to be poisoned so James gave her some antidote and placed a damp cloth on her forehead, then sat back, with not much more he could do. Every few minutes he checked her temperature to make sure she didn't have a fever. James had returned his Pokemon after the battle, and so now he had the girl's Pokemon sitting around their trainer, two more had joined them. After the fight James noticed a pair of Pokeballs on the girl's Pokebelt wriggling, they obviously wanted to come out and help, but were unable to release themselves, so James did, and out popped a Donphan and Xatu. Adding her Pokemon up to the full six.

It was now late evening and the girl still hadn't woken up. A fire was going and James and all of the Pokemon were eating dinner which James had cooked. As they were finishing off the girl gave the first sign on life. She stirred with a grown and slowly sat up, putting a hand to her forehead. She looked around in confusion at her Pokemon, James's and then James himself. "W-what happened? Who are you?" She asked, he bright green eyes looking into James's.

Putting aside his bowl James moved towards her. "Er, hi. I'm James, I was travelling and then your Farfetch'd just ran up out of nowhere and led us hear. You were being attacked by Beedrill."

"Beedrill?" The girl asked looking confused, then a look of realisation hit her. "Yes. I remember. What happened?"

"We managed to get rid of them, put you were poisoned, so I gave you some antidote."

"Oh. Thank you, James." The girl smiled, then suddenly remembered her manners. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Adriana Linwood. But call me Ana."

James smiled. "Well Ana, would you like some thing to eat?"

Ana nodded and sat down with a plate of soup.

--Far Away At Team Rocket Base--

"HE WHAT!?" Giovanni roared, causing Jessie and Meowth to jump with fright.

"He-he's gone sir." Jessie stuttered uneasily. "I-I think that he's left Team Rocket."

Giovanni turned to the cowering pair, his face red from anger. "THEN FIND HIM! AND WHEN YOU DO BRING HIM HERE! NOBODY QUITS TEAM ROCKET! NOT EVEN USELESS PEOPLE LIKE HIM! NOW GO AND GET HIM! AND DONT BOTHER SHOWING YOUR FACES HERE UNTILL YOU DO!"

"Y-yes sir." Jessie and Meowth said together with fear, then quickly turned and fled from the room.

-

-

- Well there you have it, chapter 2. James isn't quite out of the way for TR as he thinks. Will Team Rocket find him, and if they do what will happen. Next chapter James find's out more about Adriana, but is reluctant to tell her about himself, also Jessie and Meowth do some planning.

I'll have Chapter 3 up by boxing day, or before. Please review and thank you for reading. Once again sorry for the very long delay.


	3. Mystery girl

Hold Your Own

Chapter 3

"Were on earth could he be Meowth?" Jessie asked, looking down at the cat Pokemon.

"How am I supposed to know." He snapped. They had both travelled back to where James had first gone missing. "How are we supposed to find him, he could be _anywhere_ by now."

Jessie looked around the clearing thoughtfully, after a few minutes her gaze once again fell on Meowth. "Hey, you're a cat, pick up his sent."

Putting a paw to his face the cat Pokemon looked at Jessie. "What do I look like to you, a hound dog?!"

"Just get sniffing!" Jessie shouted impatiently.

"But I don't have a nose."

"You can still smell! And if you don't get sniffing the next thing you will smell is my foot in your face!"

--J&A--

By the time the next morning had come round, Adriana had told James about herself. She is from Cherrygrove City and has been a trainer for the past seven years. She and her Pokemon were on their way to Saffron City to see her aunt when they were attacked by the Beedrill. She'd asked James about his past, but he quickly changed the subject, not wanting to tell her about Team Rocket. Adriana had decided to journey with James until they reached Saffron. James was happy with this, as he wasn't used to travelling alone, the only problem was if she brought up his past again, then he'd have to lie to her and James really didn't want that.

As they were walking along, Weezing and Farfetch'd by their sides, they were discussing battle tactics. "This one time my Donphan was battling a Swampert, it was in the Jhoto league and we were getting creamed, but right at the end Donphan used Earthquake, broke all of the ground, then went into a Rollout, he used the upturned earth as a ramp, smashed into Swampert, then quickly finished it with a Rapid Spin."

"Wow" James grinned "you sound like a good trainer, what place did you make?"

Adriana sighed lightly. "Sixth place. After that we were beat by a girl and her Umbreon."

"To bad." James said. "But at least you got that far, I'd end up losing in the first round." He sighed.

"I'm sure you'd do better than that." Adriana lathed. "You managed to get rid of those Beedrill didn't you?"

"I suppose."

Suddenly, Adriana halted on the spot and James quickly turned on his heel to look at her questionably. "What is it Ana?"

"I just had a great idea!" She beamed. "Let's have a battle, two on two."

"What? Now?"

"Yeh!"

"Er, OK…I guess."

"Great, let's go! Come on out Wigglytuff!"

"Go Victreebell! Get 'em … no not me, Wigglytuff!"

Both Pokemon were released and were squaring each other off.

"OK Wigglytuff, start this with a Pound."

Wigglytuff ran at Victreebel, arm raised and charging. "Hit it with Vine Whip!"

Victreebel extended its vines, whipping them out at the offending Pokemon. Wigglytuff was jumping left and right to avoid it, but she couldn't keep it up and was hit hard, the force throwing her back. She landed heavily, but managed to get back on her feet, just to get knocked off again by Razor Leaf.

"Wigglytuff, use Shadow Ball." The pink Pokemon shot out the dark type attack, sending Victreebel flying up in the air.

"Solar Beam." James shouted out

"Hyper Beam" Adriana called out at the same time.

Both Pokemon released their attacks simultaneously and they hit in the middle, causing a huge explosion. James and Adriana covered their face's with their arms before slowly lowering them and waiting for the dust to clear. When it did they were greeted by the sight on Wigglytuff on the ground, swirly eyed, and Victreebel still standing, but panting madly.

"Good work Wigglytuff." Adriana praised, returning her pokemon, then looked down at her Farfetch'd. "Your up!"

"Well done Victreebel, take a break." James returned him then looked to his side. "Your turn Weezing."

"Farfetch'd use yo-"

_BANG!!_

"What the."

James, Adriana, Weezing and Farfetch'd snapped round in the direction of the sound, staring wide eyed. They glanced at each other, not sure what to do.

_BANG!!_

"Come on!" James shouted and they all took off running to the source of the noise. It didn't take them long to reach the edge of a cliff. They carefully slid down it and creped over to hide behind some bushes, as up ahead there were voices. Getting as close as possible as they could to see and not be seen the four ducted down and watched the scene before them unfold.

The first thing that James noticed was the twerp and his friends, the twerpets.

The second thing he noticed was a girl who looked around sixteen or seventeen with brown hair just past her shoulders, light green eyes, blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with a rainbow on it, and a red hat with firestone written on it in white letters.

The twerp seemed to be really pissed off at her, and the girl looked as though she was having the time of her life.

At their feet the twerps Pikachu was facing off with an Umbreon, both growling menacingly.

"You want to be a Pokemon master!? Ha! That's a lathe, before you do that why don't you try mastering your appearance." The girl said, giving Ash a sly grin.

"Aaar, you take that back!" Ash shouted, going red in the face.

The girl completely kept her cool. "Aaaw, poor 'ikal baby Ashy can't come up with something back." She mocked in a baby voice.

'_Wow_' James thought, impressed. '_This girl could make even Jessie proud._'

Ash finely snapped. "FINE! Let's battle! One on one!"

The girl smirked, almost if she were waiting for this. With a determined look flashing across her eyes she called her Pokemon. "Let's show them what being a Pokemon trainer means Shadow."

"Umbr." The Umbreon walked to stand in front of his trainer. He got into his battle stance, showing off his power.

"C'mon Pikachu, we can take them."

Pikachu jumped in front of Ash, his checks crackling with electricity.

"Let's do this." The girl smirked.

-

-

-

Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it.

THAT GIRL ISN'T MINE, she belongs to TeamRocketDiva!

Please review!


	4. Shadow vs Pikachu

Hold Your Own

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 4

Shadow ran at Pikachu with a Body Slam, knocking the electric mouse to the ground. He got back to his feet quickly, going into Agility. Pikachu raced towards Shadow at full speed. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted out. The eclectic type began to charge his fur as he ran, crackling with electricity. But the Umbreon's trainer was ready.

"Knock it away with Shadow Ball, but wait for my command." Shadow opened his mouth and spent a few seconds charging up the ball of dark energy, he kept his mouth open, the ball swirling eerily inside. Pikachu was quickly getting closer, but Shadow was stood perfectly still as commanded, then, when Pikachu was just five feet away the mysterious girl cried out. "Now!" Shadow immediately jumped into action, the word had hardly left his trainer's mouth before the Shadow Ball was released. It shot the short distance and sent Pikachu flying. A few seconds later Pikachu landed heavily on the ruff ground twenty meters away. "Give up Ash?" The trainer shouted over mockingly to her opponent. "Your Pikachu hasn't even got a single hit in yet." She laughed.

"Yeh, well that's about to change." Ash shouted back angrily. "Pikachu, stay where you are and use Thunder."

Pikachu got to his feet, staying a safe distance away. "Pika chuuuuuu!" Thunder erupted from the Pokemon and went shooting towards the dark type.

Shadow's trainer new that he wouldn't be able to dodge that, but he could avoid some injury. "Shadow, get down on the floor, stay as low as you can." Shadow dropped onto his belly and as she predicted, most of the attack hit the ground instead of Shadow. As soon as the attack subsided Shadow was back up. "Use another Shadow Ball." Shadow shot out his attack but Pikachu managed to avoid it.

"Iron Tail." Ash called out.

"Counter it with your own Iron Tail."

Both Pokemon ran at each other, their tails glowing white with power. They met in the middle, unleashing their attacks together. They were both hit and sent soaring before landing in a heap on the floor. Both Pokemon looked dizzy and wobbled unsteadily. "Shadow, use Moonlight and restore some health." Shadow closed his eyes in concentration and his body began to shine silver, as though he was being bathed in the moon itself. His eyes snapped open and the light vanished, leaving Shadow standing tall on sturdy feet.

"Pikachu, use Slam." Pikachu ran at Shadow and slammed his body against him as hard as he could, Shadow stumbled several steps but managed to stay upright.

"Hit it with a Swift." A fast gale erupted from Shadow as he swung his head, making razor sharp stars of power fly through the wind and hit Pikachu, doing some major damage.

Pikachu determinedly got back to his feet, and with an order from Ash, attacked with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu successfully struck Shadow and by now both Pokemon were beginning to tire from battle. Shadow was panting lightly but Pikachu, who'd taken more damage was gasping heavily and shaky. "Come on Ash, can't you do any better, or maybe you should quit before your Pokemon faints."

"Arrrrr, I'll show you! Pikachu give it your best Thunder!"

"Pika CHUUUUUUU!"

"Shadow, on the ground and use Protect."

"Umbr."

The Protect was doing its job and Pikachu's Thunder was beginning to subside, but not quite soon enough, the shield broke and Shadow was hit with the last jolts of the attack, him was shocked but not to badly.

"Ok Shadow, use Return and immediately fallow it with a Hyper Beam."

Shadow once again ran at the electric mouse, giving it some hard hits with Return, the Hyper Beam was a critical hit. Looking ready to faint at any minute Pikachu slowly got on to all fours. "Shadow, finish this. Ice Beam."

The hard river of ice shot from Shadow, smashing into Pikachu with a bang. "Chuuu!" The smaller Pokemon cried before toppling over in a dead faint.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash ran over to his Pokemon and picked it up. He then turned his attention to Umbreon's trainer, "This isn't over!" Then he ran off, probably for the nearest Pokemon Centre, the twerpetts following.

"Hope you'll be watching the TV when you see me becoming a Pokemon Master, and try not to cry to hard!" The girl shouted after him.

---Pokemon---

From the bushes James and Adriana looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "She's good." James commented. Adriana nodded in agreement. "Should we go over?"

Adriana shrugged. "If you wanna."

They both stood from the bushes and went over to the girl and her Umbreon.

The Umbreon noticed them first and alerted his trainer.

"Who are you?" She asked when they got near.

"I'm James, and this is Adriana, Ana for short." James greeted with a smile, sticking out his hand.

The girl took it and shook hands. "Hayley."

-

-

- Thanks for reading, next chapter will be longer!


	5. Finding Charmander pt 1

Hold Your Own

Hey people, if your interested in finding out more about TeamRocketDiva's character Hayley, she is writing a prequel to this story, 'Hayley's Pok'emon Journey'. It has a lot more info on Hayley and also James past. Its good to read if you want a fuller picture of this story.

Chapter 5

James, Adriana and Hayley were all sat around on the grass not to far from where Hayley and Ash battled. They had all of their Pokemon out and they were off playing, Hayley's Pokemon team consisted of Pikachu aka Sasha, Umbreon aka Shadow, Lapras, Altara, Meowth aka Prince and Cyndaquil.

"I've been a Pokemon trainer for a while now, I've been in tournaments, I got to 3rd place in the Jhoto League. I came 1st in the Orange League, I have all the badges from Jhoto and Hoenn and now I'm in Kanto to challenge the gym's and take the Kanto League. Oh, I also have won ten Pokemon contest ribbons." Hayley finished, telling James and Adriana a little about herself.

"Hey, I have some ribbons too." Adriana smiled, pulling them out to show Hayley and James. "I've got eight."

"What about you James?" Hayley asked. "Have you done any contests or gyms?"

"No, I haven't, but I was thinking of doing some gyms."

Hayley nodded.

"Hold on." Adriana said, turning to Hayley. "In the Jhoto League, it was you and your Umbreon who beat me!"

Hayley looked to Adriana, trying to remember the battle. Then realisation hit her. "Oh, I remember, we were both down to one Pokemon each, my Shadow vs. your Farfetch'd."

"Yeah." Adriana nodded. "It was a close battle."

"Sure was. You've got some great Pokemon."

"Thanks, you to."

James watched the pair talking for awhile, drifting off into his own thoughts, wondering what Jessie and Meowth were now doing. He hoped that they were OK.

When the girls finished talking James stood. "Shall we carry on then, no point in staying here."

The girls nodded and also stood. They recalled their Pokemon and set off.

---

They got about two miles when they heard shouting up ahead. "Cole, where are you, Cole!"

The trio glanced at each other then ran over to see what the problem was. A young boy soon came into a view, he only looked about ten. "Hey, are you Ok?" James asked when they reached him. The boy turned to them, teary eyed and shook his head.

"I can't find Cole."

"Who's Cole?" James questioned kindly.

"My Charmander, I haven't even had him long and he's gone." The boy cried.

"It'll be alright." Adriana encouraged, trying to comfort the boy. "What's your name?"

"Brandon." He sniffed.

Hayley smiled at him. "Well Brandon, don't worry, we'll help you find Cole."

Brandon turned hopeful eyes up to look at them. "Really?"

"Really." Jams confirmed.

"Thank you."

---

A few minutes later the group had split up, after having decided to meet back in twenty minutes. Adriana was searching under every bush and tree, she had out all her Pokemon to help with the search, Farfetch'd and Xatu were searching the skies, Donphan and Poliwhirl were checking around the ground and rivers, Wigglytuff and Vulpix were with Adriana, shouting out for Cole. "Oh, where could it be?" Adriana thought aloud. "Can you guy's hear anything?" Adriana asked, turning to Wigglytuff and Vulpix.

"Wiggly."

"Vul."

They both replied, shaking their head's negative.

Adriana sighed. "I hope James, Hayley and Brandon are doing better."

Just then the rest of her Pokemon returned. "Any look?" She asked hopefully. But she was let down. "Alright, well done anyway…maybe we should get back to the others."

---

"Cole! Are you around here! Cole!"

"Pika!"

"Umbr!"

"Nothing." Hayley sighed. "Were could that Charmander be?" She muted to herself. "Lapras, check any river or lakes, Altara, try to find him from the sky. Prince, climb the trees, look out for him. Umbreon, Sasha, Cyndaquil, you three stay with me." The Pokemon left as instructed.

Hayley once again turned back to the search. "Cole! You can come out now!"

Shadow turned to his trainer with questioning eyes. "Umbr, Umb, Umbreon."

"Huh, what was that?"

"Um, breon."

Hayley stopped in her tracks and looked at her Pokemon. "I don't know, it would start awkward questions, and James doesn't remember…"

"Breon."

"No, not now, maybe if we don't find him soon." Hayley began walking again. "Come on guys."

---

James wasn't having such a good time, there was no sign of the missing Charmander anywhere. Both of his Pokemon were with him. As they were walking along Weezing suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Weez." It called out. James and Victreebell turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Weezing weez."

"Their's something over there? Is it Cole."

Weezing wasn't sure what it was, he only had heard a sound. "Weez."

James looked to where Weezing was looking, which happened to be a forest. "Well then, let's go and see what it was."

The trio made their way into the forest, keeping an eye out for any wild Pokemon. After a few minutes noises could easily be heard, they crept closer silently and soon came to a clearing. James, Weezing and Victreebell stuck their heads around a tree. James almost fell over at what he saw. "Jessie, Meowth!"

-

-

- I no, short chapter, but I just had to end it as a cliff-hanger. But not to worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

So, how will James, Jessie and Meowth react to each other, will they ever find Brandon's Charmander, and just what exactly is it that Hayley and Umbreon were talking about?

Please review!


	6. Finding Charmander pt 2

Hold Your Own

Chapter 6

"Huh." Jessie spun around, she'd recognise that voice anywhere. "James?" Jessie was right, she watched as her old friend and partner came into view, accompanied by his Pokemon. "James, you've come back!"

James looked at his old team in surprise. "Jessie, Meowth, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean w are we here?!" Meowth glared. "Why haven't _you_ been here?"

"Yeh James." Jessie added. "Why did you just leave us?"

James looked at the pair with sadness in his eyes. "I didn't want to leave you two, I swear. I just couldn't stand being in Team Rocket any longer, always getting blasted away, and ordered around by Giovanni. I just couldn't do it any more…I want to be a real trainer, go on a journey and capture Pokemon the honest way."

"Why no earth would you want to do that." Jessie scoffed. "Stop being stupid James and help us bring this Charmander to the boss, I'm sure that if you brought him a Pokemon then he'll let this little situation slip."

"Charmander?" Jams asked in surprise, he looked behind Jessie and Meowth and saw a small Charmander in a cage. "Cole?" Hearing it's name, the Pokemon looked up.

"Char?"

"Huh, Cole?" Meowth looked from Cole to James. "Ya no dis Pokemon Jimmy?"

"Yes I do." James glared. "Let him go. Their's a new trainer out their looking for his Charmander that you stole, this one."

"Oh, boohoo. Your going soft James." Jessie sneered.

"Let it go!" James demanded.

"No!" Jessie shouted. "Stop being an idiot and come with us, or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm not coming back to Team Rocket! Now let that Charmander go!"

"Not on your life. Go Arbok!"

The snake Pokemon came out of its ball, ready to attack, then his eyes landed on James, Victreebell and his best friend Weezing.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Arbok turned to look at his master and shook his head no. "What do you mean no! Attack!"

"He wont Jessie." James said calmly. "He has known us for so long. Weezing is his best friend, he wont attack."

But Jessie was severely ticked off. "I DEMAND THAT YOU ATTACK!"

"Chaar bok." Arbok shook his head.

"Fine, be useless. Meowth, you're a Pokemon, you get them."

Meowth looked at Jessie, then James, and shook his head. "I can't do dat Jessie."

Jessie looked at everyone one by one, her anger melting. "I-I guess your right. But James, you can't leave us."

James looked at Jessie, sadness in his eyes. "I'm not coming back Jessie."

"But-but what about me, and Meowth. The boss has ordered us to get you."

James looked at his old friend for a while, thinking. "Come with me."

"What?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"Come with me. Leave all of this behind."

Jessie gazed at James, tears forming in her eyes, but she turned away before anyone seen them, not that James was fooled. "I-I can't." She whispered. "Team Rocket is my life."

"But aren't I." James whispered back, sadness filling his voice.

The tears began to run down Jessie's cheeks. "I-I just can't do this James, I can't."

And she ran.

James looked after her, his own tears in his eyes.

"I've got to go with Jess, Jimmy." Meowth said, with equal sadness.

James numbly nodded his head in understanding. "Look after her Meowth."

"I will." Meowth promised. Then he and Arbok took off after Jessie.

James stood their, motionless, absorbing what had just happened.

"Char?"

Hearing that James snapped back into reality, he wiped the tears from his eyes and when over to the caged Charmander. He opened the cage door and picked up the Pokemon. "Come on little guy, let's get you back to your trainer."

---

When James returned back to where they'd agreed to meet up he saw Adriana, Hayley and Brandon waiting for him. As soon as him came into view and Brandon saw his Charmander in his arms he ran over excitedly and took his Pokemon. "Oh, wow, Cole, I thought that I'd never see you again." He cuddled his Pokemon close to him, then looked at James. "Thanks James, Hayley and Ana too."

"Your welcome." James smiled.

As they were leaving Hayley could tell that something was the matter with James, she let Adriana get ahead of them before quietly questioning him. "What's James?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." James lied.

"Of course it's something. Come on, you can tell an old friend."

"Really, it's no-hold on, what do you mean 'old friend'." James asked in surprise, giving Hayley a curious look.

"You don't remember." Hayley said sadly, then went to catch up with Adriana. As she was leaving his side James caught sight of a silver locket the shape of a cresant moon. He new that locket! But how, where had he seen it before?

James spent the rest of the day mulling over that locket. He new that it meant something important, but what? The whole ideal was really frustrating him, so much in act that he didn't even notice when a Fearow almost flew into him until it passed him. He watched, taken by surprise as it crashed into a cliff wall head of him. Hayley and Adriana had also seen it and they ran over. James bent down beside it, it looked very beat up and was hardly able to stay awake. "Hey their Fearow," James spoke softly. "don't you worry, we'll help you out."

"Fear." It struggled out, turning its head away, to proud to be helped by a human.

"Come on, don't be like that." James urged. "Let me help."

Fearow watched James for a few seconds with warier eyes, but the pain overtook its judgment and it submitted to James's help. Adriana handed one of the potions that she always carried with her to James, who sprayed Fearow with it. After that James awkwardly picked it up, hardly able to hold such a large Pokemon. They thankfully weren't to far from a Pokemon Centre according to Hayley so they set off at a run.

They burst through the doors and ran up to Nurse Joy who looked up in surprise. James put the Fearow down on the desk and looked up at Joy. "P-please h-help." He panted.

"Oh, my," Joy turned to the back. "Chansey, I'll need a stretcher for a large flying type."

"Chansey." Two of them ran in pushing a stretcher, Joy wasted no time, she put of the injured Pokemon and ran off into the treatment room.

James, Hayley and Adriana all sat down to wait for the news on Fearow. While they were waiting they let out all of their Pokemon and fed them. Around an hour later Joy returned. The trio stood as she came over. "Is Fearow going to be OK?" James asked anxiously.

Joy nodded. "She'll be fine." Then her expression became angry. "What were you thinking pushing this Pokemon so hard?!"

James looked at her with surprise, then explained himself. "It's not my Pokemon, we were just walking by and saw it crash into a cliff."

Joy's face softened again. "Oh, I'm sorry, its just that with the competition in the next town many trainers have been pushing their Pokemon to the limit, and it really isn't healthy."

"I understand." James nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"What contest is that?" Adriana asked, interested to find out more about it.

Joy turned to her. "It's held every year in Pewter, it's a Pokemon battle contest, the winner get's a cash price and a year's supply of Pokemon treats.

"Sound's great." Hayley grinned. "We ought to go."

"Yeh." James nodded. "But first let's go and see how Fearow is doing."

Adriana and Hayley nodded so Joy brought them to Fearow's room. Fearow herself was sat up in bed, eating. When the door opened she looked up and called to James.

James walked over and smiled, patting her head. "Hey their, are you feeling better?"

"Fearow." She said happily.

"That's good." James laughed. "So then, ready to go home."

To everyone's surprise Fearow shook her head negative.

"What, you mean you want to stay at the Pokemon Centre?" James asked in confusion.

Fearow once again shook her head.

"What do you mean then?"

Fearow extended her long neck and rubbed her head affectionately against James.

Joy laughed good naturedly. "I think that you've earned a new friend, James."

James gave Fearow a large grin. "Well, in that case, welcome to the team!"

-

-

- Well, there you go, James has got himself a new friend and Pokemon (Fearow, my favourite Pokemon), and they've heard of a competition. What adventures await them in the future? Keep reading to find out!


	7. Memories

Hold Your Own

Thank you TeamRocketDiva for the reviews.

Sorry for taking so long in updating. LOADS of work!

To get a better understanding of this chapter read 'Hayley's Pok'emon Journey' by TeamRocketDiva, it's the prequel to this!

Some of the parts in the flashbacks are from TeamRocketDiva's story. The scene's are so short because Jame's still dosn't remember well, the more he remembers, the longer they will get.

Chapter 7

James spent the rest of the day getting to know Fearow and pondering on Hayley.

He had decided to give the Fearow a nickname, calling her Saniya. She was a strong Pokemon, obviously she'd had a lot of battles. James was currently going through her techniques, with Hayley and Adriana watching.

Shadow and Farfetch'd where out of their balls, cheering on their new friend, Saniya. After James was done Saniya went and joined the two Pokemon.

James went over to his friends and sat down with them. They were just outside of the Pokemon Centre. As James took a seat Hayley turned to him, looking serious. "James, could I talk to you, in private?"

James looked at Hayley for a few seconds, confused as to what she might want. He nodded his head anyway and stood with Hayley.

"Hey, Ana, could you watch the Pokemon for a sec please?" Hayley asked.

"Sure." Adriana smiled back.

"Thanks."

The pair walked until they were out of ear shot and Hayley looked James in the eye. "James, do you remember when you were little, before you ran away from home?"

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "I-I remember a little….Wait, how did you no that I ran away from home?"

Hayley ignored his question, still looking him in the eyes. "Do you remember a little girl, you played with her every day. You would often sleep over at her house, you ate pizza together." By now Hayley had tears in her eyes. "You kissed her and told her that you'd always be together."

James looked at her, completely confused, what on Earth was she talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about Hayley, what do you mean? What girl?"

Hayley thought that this might happen, but it didn't stop the fact that she felt hurt and sad. James watched as she dipped her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a blue ribbon with a bell on it and a black quartz stone pendant, she put the ribbon around her neck and the black quartz stone around James'. Hayley looked back at James and softly began to sing.

"_I close my eyes and I can see the day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew, you're my best friend, do anything for you_

_We've gone so far and done so much _

_And I feel like we've always been together, right by my side_

_Through thick and thin you're the part of my life, I'll always remember_

_The time has come, it's for the best I know it _

_Who could have guessed that that you and I _

_Somehow someday we'd have to say goodbye_

_You've helped me find the strength inside and the courage to make my dreams come true_

_How will I find another friend like you?_

_Two of a kind that's what we are_

_And it seems like we were always winning_

_But as our team is torn apart _

_I wish we could go back to the beginning_

_The time has come, it's for the best I know it_

_Who could have guessed that you and I somehow someway we'd have to say goodbye_

_Somehow today we have to say goodbye"_

James eyes widened with shock, that ribbon and stone, that song, that voice…he new them. Suddenly an image came back to him.

"_James! James! Wait up!" A young James turned round and saw a girl his age run up, an Eevee at her heels. James smiled and waved. The girl caught up to him, panting slightly, but smiling all the same. "Hey, Hayley."_

"_Morning James. Where's Growly at?" Hayley asked, picking up her Eevee, Shadow._

"_The Pokemon Centre, he's gone for a check up." James informed._

**Switch scene.**

_Hayley and James where sat in her bedroom, laughing and eating pizza, talking about when they could leave on their Pokemon journey together. They were having a good time, having a friendly argument over who would be the best trainer. _

"_And I'm gonna catch a Dragonite!" Hayley beamed._

"_Yeh," James grinned, "Well I'll catch a Moltres!"_

**Switch scene.**

"_James you are forbidden to speak or even have eye contact with that girl. You are to be home-schooled and Jessebell will train you to be a proper gentlemen." James looked at his mother in horror. Never see Hayley again?! But she was his best friend, he loved Hayley, he HAD to see her again._

"_There's no way I'll let you do this to me!!! I'll run away first," James shouted in anguish. True to his word, James turned and ran. He ran and ran with Growly by his side. He made it to Hayley's house, upset and angry. He handed her a blue ribbon with a bell on it, and in return, she handed him a black quartz stone pendent. He promised that he'd see her again, then left. As he was walking away, his head hung, he herd a soft, melodic voice float through the still air._

James looked at Hayley in shock. How could he have forgotten that.

"Do you remember?" Hayley asked softly.

James stepped closer to Hayley and touched her check with his hand with a feather light touch. "Ookami-chan." Was all he said.

Hayley smiled with happiness and through her arms around him in a hug. "My tora-kun." After she pulled away she once went in her pocket, only this time she pulled out two Pokeballs. "These are yours."

James took them, confused.

Hayley saw his look and smiled. "Open them, you'll remember."

James did so, and out came two Pokemon, a Psyduck and Eevee.

James looked at them in surprise, then his face broke out into a large grin. "Gold! Eevee!" As soon as the Pokemon saw their old master they jumped on him in delight, Eevee licking him sweetly and Gold hugging him with joy."

Laughing happily James hugged them back. "I've missed you as well."

Hayley hung back, watching them be reunited with a smile as bright as the day on her face.

---

Hayley, James, Gold and Eevee went back over to Adriana and the other Pokemon. Adriana was curios as to why James suddenly had two new Pokemon so he filled her in. Meanwhile all of the Pokemon were released to meet the two new comers. They all seemed to get on well. Especially Shadow, Weezing, Farfetch'd and Eevee. Shadow had already met Eevee and so he was very happy to know that his old friend was back.

The rest of the day James spent with all of his friends, talking of the few past memories he could recall with Hayley, telling Adriana all about his Pokemon, geting to now Saniya more, and catching up with Eevee and Gold.


	8. Pewter City

Hold Your Own

TeamRocketDiva, this chapter is for you, sorry for taking so long in getting it up.

Chapter 8

The trio had made it to the competition in Pewter City. The three signed in for it, and had ten minutes to wait before it began. In that time they made sure that all of their Pokemon were in top condition. Soon enough the first two trainers were called up at random by the computer. Their battle lasted a good twenty minutes. The second pair then went on, and the trio where only mildly surprised when one of the two names was Ash Ketchum. Ash, of course won the battle and the third pair was called up. Adriana Linwood and Misty Waterflower.

James and Hayley turned to their friend. "You'll do great. I know it." James smiled encouragingly.

"Knock her dead, Ana." Hayley added, patting her on the back as she made her way onto the stadium.

The commentator announced them. "This will be a three on three battle, no time limit. You may begin."

Misty was the first to release her Pokemon. "Go, Staryu!"

"Let's win this, Wigglytuff!" Adriana tossed her Pokeball on the battle arena. "Lets start this with a pound attack."

Wigglytuff attacked the Staryu, but it shook itself and got focused again before using its own attack of Water Gun at Misty's order. Wigglytuff was hit and was pushed back a few steps by the force. Adriana ordered a Dynamicpunch, which did a considerable amount of damage. Staryu retaliated with a Hydro Pump, followed by Physic. But Wigglytuff managed to avoid a lot of damage from the last attack by using Defence Curl.

By now both Pokemon where beginning to tier out, yet still ready to battle. "Wigglytuff, Thunder!"

A large bolt of electricity shot towards the water type.

"Staryu, Light Screen!"

Staryu brought up protection just in time. The Thunder crashed into it and the barrier shook in protest, after a few seconds it began to crack, then broke into a thousand glittering peaces looking like diamonds falling to the ground. The Thunder attack broke through and hit Staryu, doing a lot of damage. "OK Wigglytuff, lets finish this! Hyper Beam."

The powerful attack blasted from Wigglytuff, knocking her opponent out cold.

"Staryu is unable to battle! Wigglytuff wins!" The referee shouted out.

Adriana let out a cheer before returning Wigglytuff for a rest.

The next set of Pokemon were released. A Bulbersaur from Misty, which she had borrowed from Ash, and Adriana sent out her Xatu.

Misty began the battle with a Razor Leaf.

Ten minutes later Adriana ended it with Fly.

The last pair was Farfetch'd against Squirtle, which Farfetch'd, being Adriana's strongest Pokemon won.

In the crowd James and Hayley were cheering loudly, glad at their friends victory. In fact, Hayley was so happy, without thinking she turned to James, and kissed him on the lips. Realising what she had just done Hayley pulled back, blushing slightly. James looked shocked for a few seconds, then his face broke out into a wide smile, he leaned back down and kissed Hayley again. They joint hands and left to go and see Adriana backstage together.

When they got in they both ran over to Adriana and congratulated her on her excellent battling skills.

Blushing from the praise Adriana rubbed the back off her head. "Thanks guys, but credit has to go to my Pokemon too."

---

A few more battles went by, then it was Hayley's turn. Before she went out James brought her into a huge and planted a kiss on her lips. Hayley gave him and Adriana a last smile and walked onto the stadium.

She was against a girl around her age called Jo. The first to Pokemon to come out were Meowth aka Prince from Hayley and a Breloom from Jo.

Prince made short work of it, using a combination of Slash, Fury Swipes, and finishing with a powerful blow of Iron Tail.

The second pair consisted of Hayley's Cyndaquil and Jo's Teddiursa. It was a close battle, but Cyndaquil just managed to pull through. Ending the battle with Flame Wheel, covering the Teddiursa and knocking it out cold…or hot.

Lastly came out Altaria and Jo's Meganium.

Altaria, being part flying type had the advantage, and so won the battle with a few well aimed attacks. Hayley used a combination of Take Down, Dragon Breath and Sky Attack to bring it down.

Not long after James had beaten his opponent as well, something that he never thought he'd achieve.

---

A few hours later the group were all sat around a table in a restaurant. When the waitress came over to get their orders, Hayley almost spat out the drink she was just about to swallow when James ordered quadruple cheese, bacon and pineapple pizza. James and Adriana looked at her strangely for a few seconds as she got her choking under control. "Are you ok?" James asked with concern.

"Fine." Hayley wheezed out.

"What happened Hayley, why did you choke?" Adriana questioned.

"Well Ana, it's just that," She turned to look at James here. "When we were younger, every time you stopped over at my house you'd have that pizza. I'd have the same minus the pineapple."

James green eyes widened as he realised that she was right.

_They couldn't be older than eleven at the time. The pair of best friends where sat in Hayley's bedroom with Shadow and Growly, eating their way through pizza, sweets and drinking all the fizzy pop they could. They were laughing and talking about the adventures that waits them once they start their journey together, discussing what Pokemon they want and the gym leaders._

_With a happy leap the two Pokemon jumped into their trainer's laps and took a slice of pizza, James and Hayley laughed to see their Pokemon so happy. They looked at each other and shared a bright smile._

"I remember that." James whispered.

Hayley and Adriana both gave him a sympathetic look, it must be hard to have your memorises missing. "You know." Adriana said, looking at her two friends. "I say we find how James lost his memories, and get them back."

Hayley nodded in agreement. "Yeh."

"Thank you." James smiled. "But let's not let it get in the way of our training, we can look while doing gym's and such things."

"Same old James, always thinking of others." Hayley rolled her eyes. "Still, I suppose that it is a good idea, Ana?"

The other girl nodded her head. "I agree."

With that they finished their food and went back to the Pokemon Centre in the contest place. When they reached their destination Ash, Misty and Brock were just leaving, the trio could hear what was being said.

Misty turned round to Brock who was flirting with Nurse Joy and shouted "Come on Brock! Don't be a Slowpoke!"

Ash whizzed round and looked around frantically. "Huh?! Where's a Slowpoke? I gotta catch 'em all!"

Misty gave Ash a flat look. "I was talking to Brock." She said dryly.

Ash got a dumb look on his face, confused. "What?! Brock is a slowpoke?!" And before Misty could reply, he through a Pokeball at Brock's head.

Brock put a hand to his head were the offending object had hit. "Ouch."

Misty rounded on Ash, her face now matching her hair colour. "BROCK IS NOT A POKEMON!"

James, Hayley and Adriana stirred at them, a sweat drop at the side of their heads. "Oookay." Hayley said. "How stupid can a person be?"

Shaking their heads they went inside. "Hay, look over there." Adriana pointed to a poster. The three went over and saw that it was advertising a dance; it was set for the night after the contest finished.

"Oh, great!" Hayley said excitedly. "We've gotta go."

James and Adriana nodded their heads in agreement. _'And I already know who I'm asking to come with me.'_ James thought with a small smile.

-

- A/N: Sorry about the lack of battleing, I just wanted to save my ideas for the final. I also know that not much happened in the chapter, sorry. I'll make the next one better!! Please rivew?


	9. My Fallen Angel

Hold Your Own

If you'd like to find out more about James and Hayley's past, TeamRocketDiva's 'Hayley's Pok'emon Journey' is the fic to read.

Chapter 9

It was the semi-final of the Pokemon contest, the last four trainers to battle were Adriana, Hayley, James and Ash. The first of the two battles for the final was Adriana vs. Ash.

As they stepped onto the rock arena surrounded by large boulders, both had fire in their eyes, determined to win. Before they went out their friends wished them good luck and Adriana also wished Ash luck to be polite, but he just replied with an 'I don't need luck'. Adriana gave him a glare but let it slip.

It was a very heated battle. Both trainers and their Pokemon had adrenaline rushing threw them, making them unable to stand still. Adriana felt a tinkering sensation rush threw her as her Donphan wiped the floor with Ash's Pikachu, but she new it was far from over. They both kept there moves coming in a rapid combination. If fact, at some points the crowd couldn't even keep up with what was going on. After a long twenty minutes, both had lost two Pokemon each and were down to their last one. For Adriana it was her strongest Pokemon Farfetch'd. For Ash it was Charizard. When the large fire type was released Adriana felt a wave of worry rush through her, but she had confidence in her Farfetch'd. Ash began the battle with a Fire Blast, but Farfetch'd was able to doge using Agility. The battle went on, both Pokemon giving it their all, after a long fifteen minutes they were still at it and the crowd where cheering madly. Within the noise Adriana could faintly make out James and Hayley giving their support, with things such as 'You can do it!' and 'Kick his sorry ass!' By now both Pokemon were panting badly, yet they weren't nowhere near close to giving up. They were injured to about an equal degree. They continued to battle it out for a few more minutes, but that's when everything suddenly went wrong.

Farfetch'd and Charizard were heading at each other at full speed, readying an attack when the ground began to shake. The Pokemon rushed to a stand still and a hush came over the whole crowd. For a few minutes nobody moved or made a sound. Until, completely unexpected, Ash commanded his Charizard to attack. Neither Adriana or Farfetch'd were ready for this and the Fire Spin hit dead on. Farfetch'd was knocked to the ground, unconscious and Ash was announced winner.

It took the crowd a few seconds to grasp what had happened, then they began to cheer. Ignoring all of this Adriana ran over to her fallen Pokemon and gently picked him up. Amongst the cheering Adriana heard James and Hayley shouting abuse about the match. "He cheated!" Hayley screamed out. "That shouldn't be aloud! It was a cheap shot!! Ana and Farfetch'd should of won that!"

"Give them a re-match!" James also shouted. "The twerp should never of done that!" But they were ignored.

Grinning widely Ash returned his Charizard.

It was then that the ground wants again began to move. With each passing second it got more violent. It was an Earthquake! The boulders on the arena began to fall, crashing into the ground. Screaming, the crowd scatted. Ash along with them. Adriana tried to run but the falling boulders had surrounded her. She held Farfetch'd close to her, trying to protect him. From the other side of the boulders James and Hayley were yelling and screaming for her, trying to find a way to get her out. Adriana looked down when she felt string in her arms, and saw her Pokemon's eyes slowly open. She hugged him close, then got an idea. She threw a Pokeball and released Donphan, he was weary from battle but understood the severity of the situation. Adriana shouted for James and Hayley to stand back and Donphan began to used Rock Smash. The ground continued to shake violently. Donphan was working as fast as he could, but more rocks and boulders were falling. They were almost free when a large rock came right at Adriana. She closed her eyes, screamed in terror and raised her hands to try and protect herself, waiting for the blow. But it never came. What she heard instead was a shrill cry of immense pain, then nothing.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and lowered her hands. The sight before her made her sick to her stomach. Laying before her in a crumpled heap of blood and broken bones was the unmoving form of Farfetch'd.

Adriana fell to her knees next to the broken body. Silent tears fell from her eyes along deathly pale cheeks. Moving slowly Adriana picked up the limp form of her belovered Pokemon and friend. Behind her Donphan had managed to break out, and James and Hayley came running to her side. However none of this registered in Adriana's brain. She couldn't hear James talking words of comfort when he saw the Pokemon, she couldn't hear Hayley's crying, the world had dissolved, it was only her and Farfetch'd. The pain welled up inside of her heart until it was unbearable, she couldn't stand it, her Farfetch'd, her sweet, caring, loving Farfetch'd. She couldn't bear it, holding the broken creature to her heart, she blacked out.

---

Adriana's eyes slowly fluttered open a few hours later, she was laying on a bed. Around her were Hayley, James and all of her Pokemon, everyone of them looking immensely worried. But someone was missing. Farfetch'd. Where was her Farfetch'd? Then she remembered. Tears once again came to her eyes as her friends tried to comfort her. "Where's my Farfetch'd?" She asked in a husky voice from crying. "Is- is he-" She couldn't finish that sentence, she couldn't admit it, it was to painful.

"He's in the emergency room." Hayley answered softly, tears in her own eyes. "He's been in there for the last two hours…I'm sorry Ana, I-I don't think that he'll make it. Nurse Joy is doing all she can, but she doesn't think that it's enough."

Adriana took in this news. How? How could it be? Why her poor Farfetch'd? He'd saved her life, sacrificing his own. Adriana broke down at this, tears flooding from her as she chocked out sobs. James and Hayley both rapped comforting arms around her, at loss of what to say. There was nothing they could. They couldn't imagine what she was going threw.

Her Pokemon surrounded her bed, resting their heads on her in comfort.

Adriana soon cried herself to sleep.

---

It was another half an hour before she woke up again. She didn't cry this time, she had to be strong. Strong for herself. Strong for her friends. Strong for her Pokemon. But most of all, strong for Farfetch'd.

"Where are we?" Adriana asked, sitting up.

"The Pokemon Centre." James replied.

She nodded. "Is Farfetch'd still in the emergency room?"

"…Yes."

She nodded, then gave a sad smile. "He was my very first Pokemon you know. My grandfather gave him me for my tenth birthday."

Hayley and James both smiled sadly at the story.

"I loved him since the second I laid eyes on him. I promised him that we'd always be together. He was abandoned you see. Granddad found him out in the woods, half starved and beaten. His trainer had dumped him, saying that he was weak. But he wasn't to me. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was my one friend in the whole world. I could always rely on him to be by my side in a time of need. He was my light. He got me threw all of the rain and pain. Farfetch'd changed my life that day I got him. He was my guardian angel. He always looked after me, as I did him." She looked up threw pain filled eyes. "I can't lose him, not now, not ever."

Everyone, both human and Pokemon alike had soft tears rolling down their cheeks, everyone except Adriana. She couldn't cry. She was passed that. Her pain went to deep for tears, to deep for words. It felt as though her heart was bleeding inside.

She turned away from her friend's, she wanted to turn away for the world. She wanted to believe that he'd be OK, that there was a chance, but that'd just cause her more grief if he did go. _'Nurse Joy is doing all she can, but she doesn't think that it's enough.'_ That thought ran through her brain, echoing menacingly through her head over and over again. _'Nurse Joy is doing all she can, but she doesn't think that it's enough.'_

"Farfetch'd." She whispered, her heart breaking.


	10. My Perfect Night

Hold Your Own

Reading TeamRocketDiva's 'Hayley's Pok'emon Journey' is a good idea people to fit in with this fic.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HAYLEY!!!!!! I hope that you have a great day! This chapter is especially for you, I hope that you like it. I know how much you like this story, so, just for your birthday I've made the chapter way, way longer!

Chapter 10

Giovanni's face was cast in shadow, showing only half his face as the rest was masked in shadows. On his lap was a purring Persian, glaring at too people stood in front of her and her master.

"You no what needs to be done?" Came the cold voice which could only belong to the Team Rocket boss. "I need them alive! Think of a way to separate them, and bring them here."

"Of course boss." A man's voice sounded.

"We won't fail you sir." This time it was a women's.

The pair turned to leave, but Giovanni called out just as they were about to open the door. "Oh, and if you fail, well, you don't want to no the consequences." The pair gulped. "Now get out!"

---

James grinned to the person stood opposite him. His eyes flashed with a determined amusement. The person looking back had the exact same gleam in her eyes. This was the battle for the final, whoever won battled Ash, then he/she was the winner. James through his Pokeball, releasing his Eevee, which was ready for battle. Across from him, Hayley released her Pikachu, Sasha.

Both party's had agreed to give it their all, and not hold back because they were friends and boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" The small fox Pokemon ran at Sasha, building up strength to hit full on. She rammed into the electric mouse, but Sasha quickly recovered and responded with her own Tackle which hit. Both Pokemon stood, keeping a short distance, waiting for their Trainer's orders.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Thundershock!"

Both Hayley and James shouted at the same time. The two attacks left the Pokemon simultaneously, meeting in the middle and causing a huge explosion. Dust came up, covering the whole stadium.

Not able to see anything James commanded Eevee to use Sunny Day. She did and the sun began to shine through, letting everyone see again. "Quickly, attack with Iron Tail."

"Sasha, counter with your own Iron Tail."

Tails shining white, the Pokemon met in the middle, putting all of their strength into the attack they whipped their tails round, hitting each other with a lot of force. Both Pokemon flew back by the impact and landed heavily on the ground with a grunt. Getting back up to their feet Hayley was first with the next attack. Sasha used Thunder and hit Eevee full on. She was knocked off of her feet again with a cry of pain, but managed to get back up.

"Get them back Eevee!" James shouted. "Use Quick Attack." Eevee ran at Sasha who tried Thunder again but missed, Eevee was to fast. When she got close to the electric mouse James shouted for her to use Take Down. Sasha, having no time to react, took the blow full on.

Climbing back to her feet, cheeks bursting with electricity, Sasha was back in the game. She attacked Eevee with Headbutt, closely followed by Dynamicpunch. Being so close, the Dynamicpunch did a lot of damage. Eevee was knocked to the floor, and didn't look as though she was about to get back up.

The referee was just about to announce Sasha the winner of that round when Eevee began to glow. Every pair of eyes where focused on her as she was enveloped in white light, which seemed to come from the sun itself. Her form grew into a much taller, slender and gracious shape. A few seconds later the light faded away, reviling a stunning Espeon.

James grinned widely. "Congratulations Espeon." Then the battle continued. "Use Psych Up to get some strength back."

Her body glowed with power, leaving her feeling much stronger.

Sasha fired another Thunder her way, but she used Psychic, stopped the attack in its path, and sent it souring back at its user. Sasha was knocked off her feet and Espeon used this time to send Psybeam shooting her way. The attack hit and Sasha fainted.

Espeon was announced winner of the round and Hayley looked to her side were Shadow was stood. "Your up buddy. We've got the type advantage here, and Espeon must be tried from Evolving. So let's win this battle."

"Bre!"

Shadow bounded off onto the arena and faced off his friend. "Ok Shadow, let's concentrate on dark type moves! Faint Attack!"

Shadow disappeared from sight and Espeon looked around in confusion, searching for her opponent. A few seconds later Shadow reappeared in front of her, giving her no time to react he attacked. This happened a few more times and James new he had to do something quick. He began to think of all he new about Espeon's. Then it came to him. The fine hairs that cover its body can sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions! "Espeon, concentrate, read his next attack!" Espeon closed her eyes as Shadow once again disappeared. She ignored all around her and concentrated on Shadow's presence. Her forked tail began to quiver as she was predicting. Then, Shadow was in front off her, but she was ready, before he could attack she hit him in the chest with a Quick Attack. When he hit the ground Espeon released a Hyper Beam. Shadow cried out in pain when the beam hit, but he wasn't giving up.

Hayley studied the Espeon, it was weak, that last attack had drained her of a lot of energy. She new she had to take advantage of this. "Shadow use Shadow Ball, full power!"

Shadow put all of the energy he could into the attack, letting it build up before firing it. It smashed into Espeon at full strength. She had fainted before she even touched the ground. "Good work Espeon, return." James said holding out her Pokeball, he then reached for another one and released it. "Let's go, Saniya!" The ball opened and his Fearow came bursting out.

"Shadow, Mud-Slap."

"Dodge it." Saniya did, she veered to the side just in time. "Get up in the air." Saniya shot up at a high speed, in seconds she was souring above the crowd below. "Good, now use Toxic!" She shot down the attack, but Shadow had plenty of time to dodge it, only getting small drops of it on his fur.

"Shadow, hit her with a Swift attack!" Shadow took careful aim and released his attack.

"Saniya, Agility."

Saniya zoomed around at high speeds in the air, dodging the golden stars, but due to the attacks accuracy, the last few hit. Saniya fell from the air a few feet, but got back up to her original height a few seconds later. "Dive at it!" Saniya flew down in an elegant dive, headed straight for Shadow. As she got close James was ready. "Steel Wing!" Her wings glowed bright as she hit them into Shadow, knocking the Umbreon back a few feet.

"Hit it with you Hyper Beam, Shadow." Shadow built up the attack in his mouth.

'Oh no.' James thought worried, knowing the power of the attack; he had to think fast, Saniya was to close to Shadow to dodge it. Suddenly a great idea struck him. "Saniya, use Attract, quickly."

Saniya did, just before Shadow released his attack. Shadow was suddenly hit with a wave of love as he gazed at his opponent, he didn't want to hurt her, but his attack was to built up, he had to fire it, a split second before the attack left him he swung his head to the side. The Hyper Beam shot up into the air, far away from Saniya.

"Yes!" James cheered, it worked.

"No, Shadow, it's a trick." Hayley shouted. "You've got to carry on battling, you just _think_ that your in love with Saniya. Come on boy." Hayley pleaded.

Shadow looked at Saniya, then to Hayley. Maybe he would regret it, but he couldn't hurt Saniya, in no way would he injure her, in his eyes she was to beautiful to even think about using an attack on her, couldn't Hayley see that?

Shadow sat down in the middle of the arena, refusing to battle.

"Umbreon is unwilling to battle!" The referee shouted out. "Fearow wins this round!"

With a deep sigh, Hayley called Shadow back to her side. He came to her and looked up at her with large shinning eyes. "Don't worry Shadow." Hayley told him, stroking his head lovingly. "I don't blame you." She then turned back to the battle. "Let's do this Cyndaquil!"

The fire type was released and faced-off with Saniya. Hayley started it off with a plan in her head, ready to put to use straight away, one she and Cyndaquil had been working on for a while. "Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen." The whole arena was filled with thick, black smoke in a matter of seconds, to thick for even a Fearow's sharp eye to see through. Before Saniya could blow it away Hayley sprang into action. "Ok, now use Flame Wheel, and repeat it as many times as you can!" Cyndaquil did as instructed. He released many Flame Wheel's one after another. They only got a few inches from the user when they disappeared into the smoke, leaving nobody knowing what was happening. Everybody, especially James, stood with a racing heart, wanting to know the out come of the combined attacks. It took a few more minutes for the gas to blow away, what was left was multiple circles of fire dancing around the arena, Saniya was on the floor, unconscious, it looked as though she'd been struck by the flames countless times.

James gave her his praise, then returned her. It was now one-on-one. "Go, Gold!" Psyduck came out of his ball, ready for battle. "This should be easy Gold, we have the type advantage."

"Psy." He answered with a nod. "Ok, use Disable!" Gold put his hands to his head as he used his physic powers. Cyndaquil was surrounded by a light blue light, unable to move. "Ok, now throw it up in the air with a Confusion." He did. "Now, while he's in the air, Hydro Pump!"

"Defence Curl!" Hayley shouted out in panic. Cyndaquil curled up into a tight ball, but it wasn't enough and the powerful water attack got a critical hit. Cyndaquil uncurled and fell to the Earth with a cry. He landed heavily, but amazingly, struggled to his feet. James eyebrow's rose at the little Pokemon's determination.

"Let's get this over with Gold, finish off the battle with Confusion."

Cyndaquil was flung back, this time not getting back up. "Psyduck wins the round! The battle goes to James!"

Hayley returned her Pokemon as James ran out and hugged his, unable to believe that he had actually won. Hayley walked over to him and smiled. "Well done James, I told you that you're a great trainer." James smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Well, if it wasn't for Saniya using attract and me having the type advantage in the last round, you would of easily won."

"Maybe." Hayley said as James returned Gold and they began to walk off of the arena. "But that's not how it went, you won fair and square, using attract was an excellent idea." They both looked down at Shadow at this, who seemed to gotten over his attraction to Saniya, and seemed very upset about it. Both James and Hayley had matching amused smiles on their faces. "Don't worry about it Shadow, it's over now."

James stroked Shadow's head, then looked back to Hayley. "Let's go and check in on Ana."

Hayley agreed and the pair set off for the Pokemon Centre where their friend was. Walking in the doors Nurse Joy immediately recognised them and pointed them in the direction of the Critically Injured section of the centre. The three quietly made their way in, not wanting to disturb any of the Pokemon. On their way to Adriana they walked passed many very ill Pokemon, but when they reached their friend they saw that Farfetch'd was by far the worst one. The blood had been cleaned away, but his whole body was rapped up in bandages and a drip was attached onto him along with a heart monitor. "How is he?" Hayley asked Adriana gently, keeping her voice low.

"Not any better. Joy says his heat and breathing rate is steady for now though…he-he flat lined, about half an hour ago." She whispered, tears falling. "But Joy managed to bring him back…"

Not knowing what to say James looked at Adriana silently.

Trying to lighten the air a bit Hayley gave Adriana a gentle smile. "Well, James won the battle; he'll be in the final against that Ash boy tomorrow."

Adriana gave James a small smile. "Congratulations. I hope that you win." She then turned back to her Farfetch'd.

---

It was the next morning and James along with everyone else was reading for the final battle. He felt very anxious about going up against the twerp; after all, he'd beat him bad plenty of times when James was in Team Rocket.

As everyone headed for the arena, nobody was around to see two shadowed people creep along in the shadows.

---

"I know that you'll win." Hayley promised, as she gave James a kiss backstage. "I'll be watching." She hugged James then turned to leave. "Come on Shadow, let's get some good seats."

"Breon."

James watched them leave with a small smile on his face, he'd win for Hayley.

Feeling much more comfortable, James made his way onto the battle arena in confidence. He stepped out to a cheering crowd, for the final cameras were around the edge of the arena. The battle was live on TV.

The battle began and James sent out his Victreebel against the Twerps Bulbasaur.

---

The two shadows made their way around the back of the Pokemon Centre silently. They came to a window and peered in. Inside they saw many injured Pokemon, and there, sat among them was a girl. One of the shadows pulled out a picture and looked at it, then back at the girl. Both shadowed people looked at each other, one nodded to the one holding the picture.

---

"Solar Beam!"

"Use your own Solar Beam, Victreebel."

Both Pokemon had a lot of energy lost from previous attacks, and both were severely weakened by the Solar Beam's.

"Victreebel, Sludge Bomb!" The attack hit, knocking Bulbersaur over.

"Get it with a Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded. Victreebel was too worn out to dodge, and the attack hit full on.

---

Adriana lowered her head, she felt guilty for not being there for James in his big battle, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave her Farfetch'd. She was sure that her friends understood this. Adriana's head flew round at the sound of the door opening. James and Hayley couldn't be back yet could they? It'd only been half-an-hour. It was Joy who walked in. She gave Adriana a smile, then checked up on one of her patients, a young Tauros, who was in a accident. Satisfied that he was doing Ok, Joy turned back, gave Adriana another smile and once again left the room. The room wants went back to almost silence, the only sound being Farfetch'd heart machine. A few minutes later the door once again opened. Adriana didn't bother looking around, thinking that it was Joy again, that she must have forgotten something. She didn't turn until a voice sounded behind her.

"Hey there." Adriana swung round at the obviously male voice, it was low and gruff. Adriana was greeted by the sight of messy light blue hair and large brown eyes.

"Er, hi?" Adriana said/asked confused as to who he is.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zack."

"Adriana, but everyone call's me Ana." She replied, shacking his hand.

Zack's eyes travelled down and passed Adriana to Farfetch'd. "Is that your Pokemon?"

Adriana followed his gaze and nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Zack gave her a sympathetic look. "What happened."

"He saved my life." Was all Adriana replied.

Zack pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Maybe I can help."

---

Victreebel and Bulbersaur had drawn, knocking each other out at the same time. For the last five minutes Espeon and Charizard have been battling.

Charizard fired a Fire Blast at Espeon, who stopped it with Physic and sent it right back. The fire created a cocoon around the giant lizard. A few seconds later the dragon like Pokemon erupted from the fire with a roar, causing a magnificent site, fire shooting from his mouth with another deafening roar.

Charizard dived at Espeon, who was crouched down, ready to spring into action.

---

"So what exactly is it?" Adriana asked.

"A new type of potion." Zack replied. "It hasn't been put into the stores yet."

"How come you've got some then?" Adriana asked curiously, eyeing the small bottle.

Zack hesitated for a few seconds. "I, I know somebody in the business, a good friend of mine, so he gave me a sample."

Adriana looked Zack in his eyes. "Will it really help Farfetch'd?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yes."

"OK then…why would you give it my Pokemon though, a complete stranger?"

"Well, your Pokemon really needs it, and I can't just sit back and watch." Zack answered, giving Adriana a smile. "So Ana, do you want to give it to him?"

Adriana reached out and took the vial.

---

Espeon hit Charizard with a Slash attack, her sharp claws digging into the lizard's hard scaled body. Charizard reacted with a Dynamicpunch. Lifting Espeon off of her feet and up into the air. She landed on her feet with the elegance of a cat, sending a Psybeam Charizard's way as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Charizard was knocked back from the force. Both Pokemon glared at each other unwilling to back down. "Physic!"

"Fire Blast!"

Both Pokemon fired there attacks, causing a huge explosion in the middle of the arena.

---

From the crowd Hayley gripped Shadow close to her, eyes glued to the battle before her. _'Come on James, Espeon. You can do this. I know that you can.'_

The dust from the explosion was swept away in the wind and Hayley felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Espeon and Charizard's unmoving forms on the floor. That was it, it's now one-on-one.

Hayley unconsciously pulled Shadow closer to her in anticipation.

---

Zack looked down at his feet, seemingly shy. Adriana looked at him, wondering what was up. "Er, hey, Ana, I was er, I was just wondering if you'd like to er, if you'd like to accompany me to the dance tonight?" Adriana looked at him in shock. "…What do you say?"

Adriana continued to stair, did he really just ask that? She felt her face heat up in a blush. "I-I'm not sure." She answered. "I really want to stay with Farfetch'd."

"Oh. Ok I understand."

---

Weezing vs. Pikachu. The big one. Pikachu started it with a Thunder, but Weezing managed to get out of the way and shoot Sludge Bomb at him. It hit Pikachu right in the eyes. The electric mouse frantically began to scrub at its eyes, trying to get it out. James used this time to his advantage. "Poison Gas." A dark purple gas was released from Weezing, chocking Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

"Pika-CHU!!" A bolt of bright yellow electricity flew at Weezing, hitting its mark.

Weezing managed to shake off the attack and used Toxic. Pikachu was weakened by the attack. "Follow up with Tackle." The poison type rammed into Pikachu, making him fall to the floor with the force, but Pikachu got back to his feet and hit Weezing with Thunder.

Knowing that he had to finish this soon, James ordered the next attack. "Hyper Beam." The powerful attack erupted from Weezing, getting Pikachu with a critical hit.

James and Weezing watched, half in disbelief as Pikachu fell to the ground. It seemed to be in slow motion as he hit the floor and his eyes shut. Pikachu lay unconscious on the floor, unmoving.

All around them the crowd erupted into wild cheers. Across from him James watched as Ash picked up his Pokemon, and had a sudden erg, he walked over to Ash and stuck out his hand. "Nice battle." He said.

Ash looked at the extended hand, then looked up into James smiling face and glared. James felt the smile fall from his face and he took back his hand. "Fine, be a spoilt stuck up brat." With that James turned on his heel to see Hayley running towards him. James laughed as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh James, well done! I new that you'd do it." She beamed. That's when she caught sight of Ash. "Beat it Twerp!"

Ash gave them both a glare, then stomped off.

James called over Weezing and gave his Pokemon a hug and told him what a good job he'd done. So pleased with him, Hayley planted a small kiss on Weezing. It could have been his imagination, but James was sure that Weezing got a red tint in his skin. Maybe a Pokeblush James thought with a grin.

---

He _new_ there was something. He just new it, but what? It was the 15th of March and James new that today was important, but why. He sat on a chair in the Pokemon Centre, deep in thought. After a few minutes Hayley's image came floating threw his mind but why?

_A young laughing James ran up and hugged his best friend in the whole wide world, Hayley. With a large grin he handed her a present, rapped neatly in sparkly blue rapping paper with a gold ribbon._

"_Happy Birthday!" James shouted excitedly as Hayley took the gift._

"_Thanks James." Hayley beamed as she began to open the gift._

James head snapped up, that was it, it was Hayley's birthday! He jumped up from his seat in an instant. He had to get her something, but what…?

He stood for a couple more minutes, thinking hard, then the dance latter tonight drifted threw his mind. Getting an idea James smiled, then went off to get the necessary stuff.

---

"Yeah, so after he helped Farfetch'd he asked me to the dance." Adriana finished telling Hayley, spending some quality girl time with her.

"What did you say?" Hayley asked excitedly.

"Er, well, I said that I wasn't sure…I mean I'm really worried about Farfetch'd."

Hayley frowned. "Look, Ana, I no that your worried about him, but you've got to cheer up, moping about wont help him, he'll want you to have fun, not sit around all day and night, OK?"

Adriana sighed. "I guess." She muttered.

Hayley gave her a bright smile. "Good, now you get out their and find that Zack of yours."

---

That night all of the trainers were getting dressed up for the dance. James took Hayley aside as Adriana was getting ready. They went out into the cool night air and began to slowly walk around holding hands. "Happy birthday Ookami-chan." He smiled, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Tora-kun, you remember." Hayley said excitedly.

"How could I forget." James smiled.

Both felt happiness flood through them. Then, James suddenly began to feel strange. He looked at Hayley and saw her grin. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what." James asked, nervous, what was going on.

"The tiger, the wolf."

James looked at her, but then with a grunt he fell, landing on all fours. He felt his body begin to change. He snapped his eyes shut, unable to watch but able to feel. Then, as soon as it started it had stopped. Curios James opened his eyes and came face to face with gold wolf with black streaks and a black rose symbol on her head. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

James looked down at himself, sapphire-blue fur? silver stripes? James ran over to a puddle and peered into it, looking back at him was a Sapphire-blue tiger with silver stripes and a silver star on his head. 'What the!' James thought in panic, what was going on!?

'Don't you remember.' James was even more freaked out as Hayley's voice sounded in his head, he looked round, it seemed to be coming from the wolf. 'Try and remember.' But the wolves mouth didn't move.

'What?"

He looked at the wolf more closely, around her neck was a blue ribbon and bell, it was Hayley!

'Try to remember.'

He could, he remembered an old women, a forest, he remembered a prophecy. 'I remember.' James whispered in his head. The wolf came up to his and rubbed her muzzle against him.

The young pair spent the next half an hour in there forms, running round and having run. Happy to be with each other.

'Maybe we should head back.' Hayley said, 'Its almost time for the dance and we both need to get ready.'

They turned back to normal and held hands, walking back to the Pokemon Centre.

---

James stood nervously, dressed in a velvet blue waist coat, a silk black shirt and black trousers. He shifted on his feet as he waited for Hayley in the reception of the Pokemon Centre. She walked out with a smile on her face. James felt floored, she looked so beautiful, wearing a golden dress and has her hair up on a lose bun, with a few curled strands falling down, framing her face. She looked so elegant and beautiful James couldn't even speak for a few seconds.

Hayley reached him, and with a smile gave a small bow, James mimicked her and then held out his arm. With a giggle Hayley excepted it and then slowly walked to the dance, arms linked.

As they stepped inside they saw a large ball room, full of bright lights, soft colours and many dancing couples.

"I wonder if Ana's hear yet." Hayley murmured as James took her onto the dance floor. For the next twenty minutes Hayley and James danced and laughed, having the time of their lives. They'd decided to go and get a drink. They walked over to the punch then took a table for two.

As they were sipping their drinks James pulled out a small package, rapped in golden paper. "Happy birthday." He smiled.

Exited, Hayley took the present and carefully un-rapped it. She revealed a box and opened it. Inside lay a gold necklace, it was thin and had a pendent of a rose. The petals of the rose were made of ruby and its stem was the same emerald as James's eyes. Along side it was matching earrings. "There beautiful." Hayley gasped.

"I'm glad that you like them." James grinned as he helped her put them on. He stood back and admired her. "Magnificent." He whispered, causing Hayley to blush.

James took her back out onto the dance floor. For the next few minutes they shared a slow dance. Then Hayley pointed to the entrance. "Hey, look, Ana's hear. Let's go say hi to her and Zack."

James looked around and froze. There was Adriana in a soft blue dress, her long hair curled into spirals. But that's not what had his attention. Stood next to hear in a white shirt, black trousers and green tux, James new immediately who it was, the blue hair, brown eyes. He was unmistakeable, and his name certainly isn't Zack. Looking at him, James muttered one word. "Butch."

-

-

- Hope that you liked it! Especially you Hayley.

If you are wondering about the Tiger and Wolf, it's all explained in Hayley's Pok'emon Journey. It's basically this whole prophecy thing. More will be explained about it later on, still it's a good idea to read Hayley's Pok'emon Journey'.

Well, this chapter took me _forever _to right. Most of my chapters are around 1 thousand words, this one is closer to 5 thousand gasp, an, I wrote a lot, lol. It took eleven pages on word!


	11. Double Trouble

Hold Your Own

I hope that you enjoy it, sorry for being so long in updating! For some reason I was unable to.

Chapter 11: Double Trouble

Hayley looked from James to Adriana, back to James then to Butch. "I don't understand, who's Butch?" She asked James.

James however, didn't answer, his emerald eyes were glued to Butch. Thankfully, the Team Rocket member didn't see him, as he was engaged in conversation with Adriana. He made his way forwards slowly, keeping behind people so the man didn't see him. Hayley followed his lead, she had realised that this was a serious situation. "We have to get Ana then, if he's no good." She whispered. James nodded his head in agreement. "How though?"

"I'm not sure…maybe you could go, just act cool, he doesn't know what you look like, or who you are." James suggested. He new that it wasn't the brightest idea, and in know way did he want to put Hayley in any danger, but he was sure that she'd be safe.

Hayley looked at James, shocked for a few seconds at his idea, they locked eyes. After a few seconds Hayley's eyes gleamed with determination, she nodded her head, stood up straight, and, with confident strides, walked over to Adriana and Butch.

"What do you see?"

"People, it's a dance…wait, hey, there they are… and so is James! I see him!"

"What! James is here!" Jessie pushed Meowth away from the window, peering in herself. She scanned the crowd of girls in dresses and guys in tuxes, trying to spot the lavender hair she knows so well. After a few seconds she did. She watched her old team mate for a few seconds; he seemed to be watching someone. Jessie followed his gaze as well as she could, then gasped.

"What?" Meowth asked, trying to see. "What is it Jess?"

"It's Butch." Jessie answered. The two glanced at each other, that also meant that Cassidy was somewhere around here. "But what are those two doing here?"

"Why are you asking Meowth, the boss must have sent dem for something." Meowth replied, looking at Butch through the window. "Come on Jessie, we'll just leave dem to it, were here for da twerps Pikachu remember."

"Yes, I no…but I can't _stand_ that Cassidy." Jessie sneered. "Oh, she thinks she's so pretty! I'd love to just smack her, right across that make-up covered face!"

"Forget her, let's _go!_"

With that the pair of crooks sneaked off, intent on getting Pikachu.

"Hey Ana." Hayley smiled, greeting her friend, she gave her a quick hug, then turned to Butch and held out her hand, a smile on her face. "Hi, you must be Zack." Butch shook her hand, not really paying her much attention. "I'm Hayley, I don't know if Ana told you about me?" Hayley watched his eyes carefully, his eyes widened at her name, but he quickly covered it, it was only for a split second, if she'd blinked she'd have missed it, in fact, if she didn't no who he was, she wouldn't have even noticed it. Well, it looked like he new her, but why, and for what?

Keeping up the act Hayley made small talk, acting as she usually does.

James watched the trio, trying to think of a plan, he didn't no why Butch and Cassidy were here, but he new that it wasn't a good idea for him to be seen by him. He'd most likely have to wait until Hayley could get Adriana away from him.

Nurse Joy hummed merrily as she sorted out some files; she was just finishing putting them into order, after that it was time for a quick dinner, then she'd check up on her patients. Joy had three more files to put away when the doors into the back rooms flew open, and a egg shaped pink Pokemon ran in, "Chansey! Chansey Chansey!" The Pokemon shouted, jumping up and down on her feet, then running back out. Feeling a wave of panic flood threw her Joy threw down her files and ran after the Pokemon helper.

They raced threw the corridors, into the intensive care unit and right to the other side of the room. Joy saw Chansey stood by a bed and rushed over, she remembered it as the bed of the Farfetch'd which had came in, barely alive two days ago. She reached the bed and looked down on the Pokemon, then gasped, her hands to her mouth. "Oh my."

"There." Meowth hissed, pointing a paw at a group of three, the youngest a boy with black hair, a girl with red hair, and the oldest brown hair, a Pikachu on the black haired boys shoulder.

They slowly creped closer to the twerps, readying for a battle if necessary.

They tried to go for the sneak attack, after all, it was a crowded area, and Ash may not realise that Pikachu had gone for awhile.

Having sneaked up, Jessie and Meowth watched as Pikachu jumped to the ground so he could wander around. Very swiftly, Jessie threw a bag over him, and they turned and ran, Jessie keeping her free hand close to her pocket containing her Pokemon.

"PIKA PI!" The eclectic mouse shouted, trying to get his trainers attention. Luckily for Team Rocket, Brock had gone on after a girl, and Misty and Ash had gone over to drag him away, so non of them heard the Pokemon.

The pair got outside and looked at each other. They'd did it, they'd really did it!

Back inside Ash had realised that his friend was missing. "Hey Misty, have you seen Pikachu?"

Misty looked at him. "No I haven't, he was here a minute ago…Maybe he's gone for some food, or to explore."

"Yeah, maybe." Ash said uneasily, he had a bad feeling about this. "…I'm going to go look for him." He took off, and with a roll of her eyes, Misty followed, leaving Brock to do as he pleases.

"Listen, Ana, could I have a word with you in private please?" Hayley asked, then turned to Butch. "Sorry Zack, I won't keep her long."

Confused, Adriana followed Hayley out of ear shot of Butch. Whispering, Hayley quickly told her about Butch.

Adriana was shocked at first. "What do you mean?"

"Please Ana, James will explain it all soon, but right now you _have_ to get rid of him." Hayley urged, trying to hurry her up.

Adriana nodded and they both went over to the Team Rocket member. "Hey listen B-Zack." Adriana started. "Hayley isn't feeling to well, I' going to take her back to the Pokemon Centre."

Butch turned his gaze to Hayley, he new there was something going on. "She doesn't look ill." He said suspiciously.

"Listen, I have to go. She's ill." Adriana replied firmly. Hayley put on her best 'ill' look.

"Well, are you coming back?"

Adriana was now starting to get very frustrated, why wouldn't he just leave her be.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice cut in. All three turned round to see a young man with dark brown hair. "Are you OK ladies?" Brock asked.

Adriana indicated her hand at Butch. "He won't leave us alone."

Brock turned to Butch, not realising who he was, Butch however did seem to recognise Brock, but kept quite about it. "You leave these beautiful girls alone, your presents is darkening the shine which surrounds these lovely ladies." He then turned to Adriana and Hayley, taking one of their hands in his. "How would one of you stunning young women like to accompany me on a romantic walk along the beach, or a candle lit dinner. How about a number?!"

Hayley sweat dropped, put-out by him. "Er, sorry, I have a boyfriend already."

Brock dropped her hand and looked as though she'd just smacked him, then quickly took both of Adriana's hands. "And what is your name?"

"Adriana, but call me Ana." She blushed.

Brock's eyes looked more like love hearts, he seemed over the moon that he could call her a shortened version of her name. As far as he was concerned, that meant that she liked him, or even thought he's cute. "Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful face."

"…Er, thanks…"

"Hey, get lost loser." The three turned round, they forgotten all about Butch.

Brock pulled out a Pokeball. "Get out of here." He warned. Butch looked at the ball for a few seconds, then, with a sneer, retreated. He quickly went to find Cassidy and tell her what happened.

Unable to find him inside, Ash and Misty ran out. They looked around, and took off in a random direction, luckily, after a few seconds they spotted Jessie and Meowth.

"Go, Bulbersaur!" Ash shouted out. The Pokemon came out and before Team Rocket new what was happening, Razor Leaf had cut open the bag containing Pikachu. He ran out and over to Ash, stopping at his feet.

"Pika!"

"Good to see you too." Ash grinned. "Now, Bulbersaur, Vine Whip!"

Butch had found Cassidy outside and told her what had happened. "What? So those twerps who messed up are plans are hear?"

Butch nodded.

"Well. We'll just make sure that they _don't_ this time. This mission is too important. Come on." And they took off running round to the other side of the building.

Figuring they'd have to get out, Hayley went to get James while Adriana and Brock went out, they were going to meet Hayley and James at the Pokemon Centre.

Jessie's Arbok was against Bulbersaur, but wasn't doing to well, when Butch and Cassidy ran into the area. "Cassidy." Jessie hissed.

Everyone paused, looked at each other in surprise, then turned at the sound of foot steps, a few seconds later Adriana and Brock ran in too. "Brock?" Ash said.

Another few seconds went by, then more footsteps. Wondering who it could be now everyone turned to look, the battle forgotten. A second later Hayley and James came into view. "Jimmy?" Meowth asked, surprised.

"Wait a minute." Brock said, looking from Hayley to James. "You mean you go out with _James_!"

"Yeah, so what." Hayley challenged.

"You _what_ James. What did he say!?" Jessie demanded. They never had anything, and Jessie had never had anything for him other than friendship, but she still felt a wave of jealousy.

"Enough of this!" Cassidy shouted, first to come to her senses.

"You two." Butch said, pointing at James and Hayley. "You come with us."

"What," Hayley said, glaring at him. "Get stuffed, were not going anywhere, Botch."

"It's Butch!" He shouted, as always getting aggravated when people got his name wrong.

"Whatever." Hayley rolled her eyes. "But were not going anywhere."

Cassidy laughed horribly. "Oh, I think that your mistaken. Go, Raticate!"

"Go Cyndaquil!" Hayley shouted.

"Let's do it Poliwhirl." Adriana threw her Pokeball.

"Onix go!" Brock added in.

"Weezing go!"

"You to Staryu!"

"Let's do this Bulbersaur, Pikachu."

"Arbok, attack!"

All Pokemon attacked at the same time, causing a huge explosion, bigger than any of them had ever seen. A huge wave of thick dust invaded the air, so heavy that nobody could see a thing, not even their own hand in front of their faces. It seemed to take forever to go, and when it started to fade there was chaos, nobody new what was happening. "Are the Pokemon OK?" Brock shouted out. Various calls told him yes. "Good, try and blow this dust away!"

But that triggered a thought for Adriana, Farfetch'd! Butch had given something to him. As soon as the dust cleared and they saw that both Team Rocket teams had gone, they must have blasted off in the explosion, Adriana reminded them, and took off to the Pokemon Centre. As they ran, in all of the confusion and moving so quickly, nobody noticed that Hayley didn't follow them, in fact, she was nowhere in sight.

-

-

-

-A/N: Next chapter, what happened to Hayley? Is Farfetch'd gonna be OK? James has to tell Adriana about his past. Brock makes a decision. Ash has a falling out.


	12. Missing

Hold Your Own

Sorry for the delay! And a special thanks to TeamRocketDiva for getting me to keep on writing, helping me with it, giving me great ideas and sticking with the story!

Thank you for the other reviews too, I really appreciate them!

Chapter 12: Missing

Adriana was stood, Farfetch'd in her hands, looking over her Pokemon worriedly. Something was wrong with him, his feathers were getting a white tint in them. She held him gently to her chest, Ash, Brock, Misty and James stood around her.

"Is he ok?" Brock questioned worriedly.

Adriana didn't answer, just kept her gaze on her injured Pokemon.

"I'll go and get Nurse Joy." Misty muttered before slipping out of the room.

After the door shut it was a few seconds until anyone moved, and it was a small sound of 'quil' which got there attention.

As they ran to the Pokemon Centre they'd all returned their Pokemon. But it seemed as though one was still out.

"Hayley, why didn't you return Cyndaquil?" Adriana sighed. After a few seconds when nobody replied she turned round. "Hayley, why- Where is she!?"

Everyone looked around, Adriana was right; she was nowhere to be seen!

James quickly ran from the room, checking everywhere for her, but there was know sign, it was like she'd just vanished.

Still with Farfetch'd in her arms and Cyndaquil at her heels Adriana ran out after James, nearly knocking over Nurse Joy and Misty who'd just arrived.

"What on Earth was that?" Misty asked shocked when the door slammed closed.

"She can't take an injured Pokemon out of the Centre." Joy gasped, looking after her for a few seconds, then also running to catch up.

Brock shook his head. "That girl Hayley is missing."

Misty gasped. "Do you think Team Rocket got her?"

"I don't know." He replied worriedly.

"Come on guy's." Ash spoke up. "Hanging round here's doing any good."

The trio left the Room, walking into the main reception area. In there they saw Adriana taking with Nurse Joy.

"But I _have_ to go! Hayley's in trouble!" The brown haired girl insisted.

"I'm sorry but that Pokemon is very ill. He can't go anywhere. I believe he has somehow been poisoned on top off his injures!" Joy insisted, hands on her hips.

"Please. Just give me the medicine." She pleaded.

Joy looked at her seriously for a few seconds, and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you know nothing about medicine, it would be too dangerous."

"Please, I _need_ to go, and I can't leave Farfetch'd behind, I don't know how long I'll be, where I'll be. He's my best friend…"

Before Joy could reply, Brock stepped forwards, a determined look on his face. "Please Nurse Joy, I will go with her and look after Farfetch'd, I know what to do."

"Brock, _what are you thinking_." Ash hissed in his ear.

"It's too dangerous." Misty put in. "Don't go off chasing Team Rocket just because you've met a pretty girl."

However, Brock ignored them and stepped forwards, facing Adriana. "I can help."

Adriana looked ready to cry, all of her emotions building up. "Thank you." She managed to get out.

Joy studied Brock for a few seconds, then sighed, she supposed it was the best thing to do. "Alright, but I'm not happy. Brock, let me go and fetch the medicine. If anything happens ring me, night or day."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Adriana said, turning to run from the Centre. "Brock, meet me where we just battled, I'm going to find James!" And she ran out, Cyndaquil quickly following her.

000

Hayley awoke with a groan, her eyesight fuzzy. She waited for a few seconds for it to settle, then looked around her surroundings. She appeared to be in the back of a moving van, her hands tied behind her back and her legs also tied. Along with her in the van was about a dozen cages, each one held a stolen Pokemon. There were a Sandshrew, Politoed, Clefable, Aipom, Glalie, three Electrode, Tyrogue, Sudowoodo and a Kingdra.

The van began to slow down and Hayley fixed her gaze on the door, waiting to see her kidnappers. Soon the van came to a full halt and the doors swung open. Men and women wearing black suites with the letter 'R' on came into the van, picking up the cages and carrying them off without a word. After the last Pokemon had been removed Cassidy and Butch shown there faces. Hayley glared at them, but didn't say anything. The two Team Rocket members grabbed Hayley's arms and dragged her out.

"Come on." Butch grinned at her. "The boss want's to see you."

000

"What are you doing!" Ash shouted at Brock. "You're running off with _James_ and a girl you don't even know, probably to Team Rocket's headquarters!"

"Yes Ash, I am." Brock shouted back. "This isn't your dissection, I'm older than you, I do no how to take care of myself! Or have you forgotten it's _me_ who takes care of _you_!"

"What are you talking about! I don't need your help!" Ash snapped.

"Oh, so when was the last time you got lost and _I _got us out! Who makes the food! Who looks after the Pokemon if there injured or ill!"

Before Ash could reply Misty put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go Ash. If Brock want's to do this, let him." She steered Ash away and set him on the waiting sofa, then turned back to Brock. Misty gave him a small smile. "Take care Brock and don't worry about Ash, you know how hot headed he can be."

Brock nodded, then gave Misty a smile. "Take care Misty."

"You too."

000

Brock met up with James and Adriana ten minutes later, arms full of various medicines. He stopped to catch his breath, then put them into his bag.

Adriana had put Farfetch'd into his Pokeball, Cyndaquil was at her heels, and they were ready to go.

All of them determined to find Hayley they set off in the direction the two Team Rocket's had left.

For hours they walked, hardly speaking, all lost in there own thoughts. Only stopping occasionally to check in on Farfetch'd and to give him his medicine.

By now they were far from the Pokemon Centre they'd left behind, with each step going further and further into a deep forest.

000

The room was dark, only a little light crept threw the slightly ajar window, giving Hayley a fraction of light to see an outline of a man sat behind a large desk, a Persian's eyes were glistening threateningly at her.

"Aaah, Miss Wilson, I'm so glad that you could join us." The man spoke, his voice deep and threatening.

"Thanks for inviting me." She replied, a cocky smile on her face.

"Butch, Cassidy, leave!" The man barked out.

The two bowed politely, then slipped from the room.

"Wow, that's all you have to do to get rid of them? And there I was trying everything else." Hayley said in fake annoyance. "So, Rocket boss, what's up, any reason I'm blessed with your presence?" She sarcastically asked. If she was going to be held prisoner, the least she could do is tick off her captures to no end.

"I think you know the reason, young Miss Wilson." Giovanni sneered.

"Er…because I'm such a warm, charming, amazing, wonderful, excellent young beautiful trainer?"

"I suggest you keep you _witty_ comments to yourself Miss Wilson." The Team Rocket boss growled, already aggravated.

Seeing this, Hayley smiled to herself. "Of course your royal Rocketness."

"_Silent's_!" He demanded.

"Silent's!" Hayley repeated in a mocking way.

Giovanni stood from his chair, banging his hands down onto his desk in rage, causing the Persian to jump off his lap with a hiss. "Watch your mouth Miss Wilson, it'd be very…_unfortunate_, if something were to happen to you."

Hayley scoffed at that. "_That's_ the best you can do. I mean _come on_, you call that a threat!"

"Yes, well, we shall see won't we. I suspect that you'll be here for a long time yet." He smirked, sitting back down and composing himself. The Persian jumped back onto his lap and Giovanni stroked him, the notorious cat Pokemon let out a low purr.

"I doubt I'll be hear that long. I bet James is on his way right now."

Giovanni lent forwards, so for the first time Hayley could see his face, dark cruel eyes, coal black hair and a twisted smile on his face. "I'm counting on it, Miss Wilson."

000

The trio stopped suddenly in there path, for there, up ahead of them were three people, stood under a patch of golden light falling from a gap in the trees. An old women with long waist length silver hair, kind blue eyes and a lot of wrinkles on a kind looking face. She's wearing sapphire blue robes which seemed to glisten like the ocean. An old man with a long white beard, twinkling aqua-blue eye, wearing a long deep purple robe with a golden belt, he held a staff in his hand which was entwined with carvings of various animals. At the top of it was a Tiger and Wolf, both up on there hind legs, protecting a large crystal. Last of all, stood in-between them was a boy of fourteen, with brown eyes and messy chocolate brown hair, a Totodile stood at his feet.

"Hello my children" The man smiled. "My name is Merlin, this is my sister Mina, you may remember her James. And this." He mentioned to the boy here with a smile, letting him introduce himself.

The boy glanced at Merlin and Mina, then stepped forwards. "I'm Craig. Hayley's brother."

-

-

- Well, there you have it, hope you liked! Merlin and Mina don't belong to me, they belong to TeamRocketDiva! I just added in Mina's clothes, also TeamRocketDiva, I hope you don't mind that I added to Merlin's staff. Craig also isn't mine, he belongs to himself!

There wasn't much of Hayley or James here, but I promise that there will be next chapter. Oh, yeah, just encase you were wondering/worried, Brock and Ash _haven't_ fell out for good.


	13. Prophecy, Part 1

Hold Your Own

Beta - TeamRocketDiva

TeamRocketDiva wrote the prophecy, so it belongs to her. To really understand what is going on with Merlin and Mina read TeamRocketDiva's story, Hayley's Pok'emon Journey, or PM me and I'll explain it. Craig is real and is the real TeamRocketDiva's brother, just for reference.

Chapter 13: Prophecy, Part 1

The small group looked at Craig in surprise. "Hayley's brother?" James questioned in surprise, trying to remember him through his messed up memories. After a few minutes of hard thinking an image of a much younger him, Hayley and Craig floated to mind. They were out by a river, playing, Hayley with Eevee and he with Growly.

With a nod of knowing James then turned to Mina, there certainly was

something familiar about her. He'd met her years ago, he was sure of it.

With a knowing smile Mina waved them over. "Please children, come with us. We shall explain everything."

Brock, Adriana and James all shared a look. "Think we should go?" Brock asked.

"Yes." James nodded. "I think we can trust them."

"Come on then." Adriana smiled, and the group stepped forwards.

The group followed them back to a small well-kept cottage deeper into the woods. In the neat garden were many of the forest Pokemon, all of them looked happy and at peace.

"Come inside." Merlin smiled, holding open the front door.

They all piled into the room and took a seat at an old wooden table. Craig sat with them, but Merlin and Mina stood in front, looking at them all individually, eventually their gazes rested on James. "Many years ago," began Merlin. "a prophecy was made. About a boy and girl, a tiger and a wolf. This is it:

Sapphire Tiger

Golden Wolf

Psychic Tiger

Mind reader Wolf

Will share a love so true

Their powers combined make them invincible

If they should be turned to evil

The end of the world will occur

Unless the tiger sees his beloved hurt while evil

He shall break free

And thus his love will be visible

It will overcome the control over the Wolf

And thus both reunited on the side of good they will defeat the evil that

once controlled them

Peace and harmony will once again flourish

All damage and lives will be restored

The Tiger and Wolf shall be joined by their eternal love

And they shall protect mankind and Pokemon kind together."

The group of now four stared, mouths hanging open in shock. Craig Andrew Wilson could not believe what he had just heard. His big sister and her boyfriend, who he loved like an older brother was going to destroy the world!

"But-but what does it mean?" Adriana questioned in shock.

"Its means," Mina said, giving James a sympathetic look. "This is what shall come to pass. James, you must be ready for this."

He nodded dumbly, not sure what to say, what was there to say? He'd just learnt that he was going to become _evil_!

"Please follow me." Merlin said, they all stood and followed him out

back.

POKEMON POKEMON

Hayley sighed. She was sat on the cold ground in a dark, locked room. Around her were the captured Pokemon, still in cages, along with her own. Her hands were tied securely behind her back; they were beginning to cut into her wrists.

"Don't worry guys." She whispered to the scared Pokemon. "We'll

get out of here, just you wait."

Not able to do much right now Hayley settled down, trying to get as

comfortable as possible until the opportune moment appeared for an escape.

It must have been three hours until the door a few meters in front of her finely swung open. She looked up to see some grunt; he walked over to her and roughly pulled her up by an arm. "Hey, watch it!" She snapped, getting her footing. The grunt didn't respond and began to lead her out of the room.

What she needed was a distraction. Something to set Team Rocket off into a certain area, giving her a clear path back to the Pokemon and the outside world.

She was once again taken to Giovanni, when the grunt was told to leave them. The head of Team Rocket was stood with his back to her, looking out of a floor to ceiling tall window. His hands were clasped together behind his back.

"Good evening Miss Wilson." He said coolly, still looking out of the

window.

"Not really, no."

Giovanni smirked to himself. "Your little games amuse me, Miss Wilson."

"Glad for the audience." She replied sketchily.

"Hmm, however, this is not the reason I called you here." Finely he

turned to face her. "Use your powers, bring James to me."

"Never!" Hayley glared threateningly. Then she grinned. "And could you please turn back to the window, I really don't want to see that face, if you can call it that."

Giovanni sneered at her, but kept his cool. "You can do this willingly Miss Wilson, or we can force you. Willingly shall be much easier on you. Your choice."

The glare didn't fade from Hayley's face as she looked at him in disgust. "The day I help Team Rocket with anything is the day I dye my hair electric blue and dance round a volcano singing 'It's Raining Men' while wearing a tutu."

Giovanni watched her closely for a few more moments. "Very well, you shall be escorted back to your room as we make preparations."

'Preparations' Hayley didn't like the sound of that but she kept her

face passive. "Aww, an escort, you really do care!" She faked happiness.

Once again ignoring her comment Giovanni called back the grunt. "Take her back to the room." He ordered. "She is trying my patience."

Silently the grunt led her away. As they where walking down the corridor Hayley turned to the silent man. "Gezz, you're one Hell of a chatter-box aren't you. I don't know how anyone is able to get a word in edge wise." Still nothing and Hayley rolled her eyes, also falling silent.

He untied her wrists just before they reached her room/cell and Hayley looked down a random corridor and caught a glimpse of Cassidy and Butch. She glared but said nothing, and then was pushed into the room where she landed roughly on the floor. "Right, thanks for that." She muttered, rubbing her wrists as the door was slammed closed and locked.

With another sigh Hayley walked over to the caged Pokemon. "Hey guys." She then turned her attention to her own team. "How you hanging in there? Don't worry, I promise that we'll get out of this."

Just then, to her surprise, the door opened and in stepped Butch. She looked at him for a few seconds and then at his arms, he was holding a tray, a peace of bread, cheese and a glass of water was resting on it. He set it down and turned to go but Hayley quickly called after him. "Hey, Botch, wait up!"

"It's _Butch!_" He snapped.

"Same difference." She shrugged. "Listen, do you know why I'm here?

Did your boss tell you?"

The teal haired Rocket member hesitated, and that was the only answer she needed. "Want me to tell you?"

She had his attention now. Butch turned back to look at her.

She gave him a very humourless grin. "The end of the World."

POKEMON POKEMON

Standing out in a backfield belonging to the cottage were many types of Pokemon playing. But two caught James eye, a Ponyta and Absol, who came running over to the group when they saw them. "Demi-Lee!" James felt himself call out happily as the Absol jumped into his arms. He didn't know where the name came from, he couldn't remember, but somehow he knew it was its name, a name he chose for it, his Pokemon. He also knew the Ponyta to be called Arrow, and it belonged to Hayley.

Mina handed James both of the Pokemon's Poke balls. "Take Ponyta with you for when you find Hayley."

"Thank you." James bowed his thanks, pocketing the balls. He hesitated. "Do-do you know where Hayley is?"

"The Team Rocket headquarters is where they are holding her." Merlin answered, looking solemn.

Brock looked at his ex-enemy. "Looks like you're going home."


End file.
